It is known to provide a material handling system that includes vacuum cups or the like that are adapted to be moved into engagement with an object, such as a substantially flat object or panel or the like, and to lift and move the object to a desired location. Such vacuum cups or suction cups may be moved into engagement with the object, and a vacuum source may be actuated to create a vacuum between the object and the cup such that the object is retained to the cup as it is transported to the targeted area. An example of such a vacuum cup is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,668, which is hereby incorporated herein by reference.
The vacuum generated at the cup may be provided by a venturi nozzle, whereby pressurized air is supplied or provided to a venturi nozzle at the cup and the air forced through the venturi nozzle creates a vacuum at the cup to seal the cup to the object surface. The venturi nozzle has an inlet port connected to the air supply and an exit port through which the air is blown. The internal cavity defined by the vacuum cup and object is in fluid communication with the venturi nozzle so that air is drawn out of the cavity as the air is blown through the venturi nozzle. When the air supply is deactivated, the vacuum within the cup cavity may dissipate through the port that connects the vacuum cup cavity to the venturi nozzle and through the exit port. Thus, there may be a delay between when the air supply is deactivated and when the vacuum dissipates a sufficient amount to readily release the vacuum cup from the object.